custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
BJ Takes the Cake!
BJ Takes the Cake is a Custom Barney & Friends Episode that is part of a 15-episode-mini-season to promote Season 3. Its original airdate is January 18, 1995. Plot Sick and tired of Baby Bop trying to touch Michael's cake for his birthday, B.J. decides to teach her a lesson by taking the cake and placing it into a cage. But when B.J. has a bad day-dream about Baby Bop ready to ignore him, he must get the cake out of the cage before Baby Bop discovers this. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Irene (Kirsten Dunst) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (cameo) *Juan (Michael Krost) (cameo) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) (cameo) *Min (Pia Manalo) (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Hooray! It's Your Birthday! #When I Get Mad #I'm Gonna Teach My Sister A Lesson #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #Oh! No! #Forgive Me #Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here! #Everyone is Special #Happy Birthday To You #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J. has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in "Gone Fishing" was also used in this episode. *The musical arrangments used in "Good Day, Good Night" were also used in this episode. *The version of I Love You has the same arrangement from "Good Day, Good Night", except it is high-pitched, and it has the vocals from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons' Season 3 version. This version is silimar than the Season 3 version. It would be later low-pitched in "Good Day, Good Night", which was released in November 4, 1997. *When Baby Bop cries, her cries are the same as Chuckie's cries in order, from "Chuckie Loses His Glasses" (when Chuckie thinks he broke his glasses), "Autumn Leaves" (when Chuckie thinks the tree is sick) and "Home Movies" (when Chuckie's in a storm), except they do sound like Baby Bop's Season 3 cries. *This is the first episode to have nine kids. *In B.J.'s dream, Baby Bop's voice is much lowered to make her sound like the Darth Vader from the Star Wars trilogy. *Min wear the same clothes in A Welcome Home and Up We Go *This video uses Season 2's version of the Barney & Friends intro because it's an early Season 3 home video. *Production and filming for this home video took place during the actor (Brian Eppes)'s actual 15th birthday (September 14, 1994). Previews 1995 (Barney Home Video print) Opening *Light Blue FBI Warning (1993-1996) *Light Blue Interpol Warning (1993-1996) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos bumper (1994-1996) *Barney Home Video Logo (1992) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *BJ Takes the Cake Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney Live! In New York City Preview *Barney's Imagination Island Preview 1995 (Walt Disney Home Video print) Opening *Green Warnings *"Coming Soon to Videocassette" (lilac blue variant) *The Lion King Preview *Angels in the Outfield Preview *"Feature Presentation" (lilac blue variant) *1986 Walt Disney Home Video Logo *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *BJ Takes the Cake Title Card Closing *End Credits *Mickey's Fun Songs Promo (1994) *Disney's Sing-Along Songs Promo (1994) Category:Season 1 VHS